Almost Perfect
by Chelsea3
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable. ~I live off of Feedback!!~ *Completed!*
1. Miss Carter/One Year Anniversary

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Miss Carter / One Year Anniversary  
  
Sydney sat at her desk starring out at the class. I can't believe that I'm finally here. Three years ago I would have thought this impossible. This was the first day of school; her first day as a teacher. She didn't realize that she was still starring until one of the students raised his hand. She walked around and stood in front of her desk.  
  
"Yes, Tom?" The boy looked like he'd been slapped, so great was his surprise. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You knew my name." In his mind that was terrible. That meant that the teacher knew him. Torture.  
  
"Yes. I have a..." she turned around and picked up a piece of paper off of her desk, "class list." She smiled, and a couple of his friends laughed at him.  
  
Sydney walked back behind her desk and moved to the black board. She picked up a piece of chalk that matched her blond hair, and wrote her name. When that was done she turned back to the class. "I'm Miss Carter, and I'll be spending this year forcing you to learn Spanish."  
  
*******  
  
Francie woke up and rolled over to face her husband. Every morning she did this, and every morning she thought the same thing, I love this man so much! I just wish Syd could've been at the wedding.  
  
She leaned over and gave Steve a kiss. When his eyes focused on her he smiled and sat up. "Happy first anniversary Francie."  
  
She smiled back at him. "Happy anniversary. I'm glad you didn't forget."  
  
"How could I forget something like that?" He pretended to be hurt by her lack of faith in him.  
  
"Oh stop with the sad eyes and give me my present."  
  
They exchanged gifts then, reluctantly, got up to get ready for work. "Hey Steve, do you think anyone at work will remember?"  
  
"I doubt it. The CIA has more important things to worry about than a couple of Operations Officers' anniversary."   
  
"Yeah. What about Michael?"  
  
"Vaughn?" She nodded. "He'll definitely remember. He's so desperate to have a connection to Sydney that he would probably remember your cousin's best friend's birthday."  
  
"Steve. You know he's not that bad."  
  
"Yeah, well, he's pretty bad. Too bad he doesn't know where they sent her."  
  
"Too bad we don't." Francie tried her hardest, but failed to stop the tears that flooded her eyes. 


	2. Travis

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Travis  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk and let his thoughts wonder aimlessly through his mind. He wasn't shocked when they stopped on a certain brunette. Wow, it's been three years since Taipei. It seems like a lot longer. The nagging thought that always followed his memories of Sydney soon arrived. She thinks I'm dead and, after three years, she's probably gotten over any feelings she might have had for me. He chuckled sadly. She's probably already married. Women like her are in short supply.  
  
He was still lost in thought when Weiss entered his office. "Michael? Mike. Hey!" He laughed when Vaughn jumped. "Where were you man?"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I."  
  
"Was just thinking about Sydney," Weiss finished for him. "You've got to get over her Mike. It's been three years!"  
  
"One month, two weeks, and four days," Vaughn said on a sigh.  
  
Weiss rolled his eyes and headed towards the door. He stopped just before exiting. "Oh yeah, Devlin wants to see you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Travis?" Will turned around to see his friend standing a few feet away from him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you were going with dad."  
  
"Yeah me too. He decided that he wanted somebody to stay and look after things here."  
  
Will had been sent to a cattle ranch in Wyoming after the incident in Taipei. He lived on the 4 bar G ranch and helped with anything and everything. He did anything from hauling stock to carpentry.  
  
"Well, Jode," Will said, "I think we should go back up to the house. I don't want your mom and brother to think we ran off together." That got the giggle that he'd expected. Jodi Granger was always in a good mood.  
  
"Oh come on! They know I'd never run off with a dog like you. I'd rather be trapped in a brick stove!" Will froze, the smile gone from his face. "What's wrong Travis?"  
  
"N-nothing." Brick stove? That sounded so much like. He missed her so much. He missed everything; Syd, Francie, L.A., his job, everything.  
  
"You know I was just kidding, right?" She reached up and touched Will arm. Too bad she's only 17, Will thought.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled at her. "It's nothing. Really."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat in his favorite chair in his favorite room in the whole house. The living room. He glanced around, taking stock of his lovely home. It was perfect, well almost. His gaze landed on the mantle. There were three pictures, one of him, Laura, and Sydney, his favorite picture of Laura, and the most recent picture of Sydney that he could find. I was so lucky, he thought. I was happy. I was in love. The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jack?" It was Devlin.  
  
"What wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. Hurry up." 


	3. A Poor Woman's Michael Vaughn

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, Josh McBride, Becky James, and Tom. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: A Poor Woman's Michael Vaughn  
  
Sydney lie in bed thinking about how drastically her life had changed in the past three years. No longer did she have to sneak off to some foreign country to steal a priceless artifact or wander around in skimpy clothes speaking foreign languages. She didn't have to lie.  
  
She did have to lie. It was the one thing that she had hated most, and it was the one thing that had followed her. Now her entire life was a lie. Her closest friend and roommate, Becky had no idea about Sydney's past. She didn't know that she had basically no relationship with her dad and that her mother was an evil witch bent on capturing her only daughter. Becky James knew absolutely nothing about Sydney Bristow. She wasn't even aware that she had ever existed. The woman that she knew was Stacy Carter, a woman with the perfect life. She was loved by her students, gorgeous, and dating the most handsome teacher at Polton High, Josh McBride.  
  
What Becky didn't know about 'Stacey' was that every night she had nightmares about a handsome man trapped in a water-filled room. A man that, as he was about to die, was concerned only with her. A man who she had loved. Becky was unaware that every time 'Stacey' held Josh's hand or kissed him, she wished he were Michael Vaughn. She never suspected that after every date that she had she would come home and cry herself to sleep. Stacey Carter had the perfect life, but Sydney's was torture. Teaching was her only escape.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sydney walked into class to find all of the students already seated. They looked like angels. What's going on here? She moved over to her desk and laid her briefcase down. She quickly scanned he room and immediately found the cause. She shook her head. Someone thinks they're clever. 'She's the Spanish teacher, so let's write something about her in German!' One of the students had written "Our teacher is fine!" in large letters across the black board. She turned to face the class again. Try as she might she couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face.  
  
Years of training in the art of reading people proved to be very useful to a teacher. As she searched the faces of every student she could easily eliminate the innocent ones and pinpoint the guilty. Tom.  
  
"Tom, could you come up here for a minute?" He sent a worried glance to his friends and made his way slowly to the front of the class. "Why did you write this?" He started to deny it. "I know it was you. I assume everyone knows what it means?" They nodded. "Would anyone tell me?"   
  
One of the girls in the front row said, "It says that Spanish rocks and German sucks." The whole class laughed. Sydney got an idea.  
  
"Tom, would you mind reading this out loud." He did so with a terrible German accent. "No, no. That was no good. It goes more like this." She rattled it off in perfect German. She smiled at him. "The next time you want to try and outsmart your opponent, make sure you know what he knows." As the now blushing teen made his way back to his seat Syd thought, I probably shouldn't have done that. 


	4. A New Partner

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, Josh McBride, Becky James, and Tom. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: A New Partner  
  
Jack entered Devlin's office to find Vaughn already there. "Jack, please be seated." Devlin waited until he sat down before he continued. "There are actually two reasons that you're here. The first is because, Vaughn, you will be getting a new partner. Agent Sanders."  
  
"Why am I getting a new...Steve?"  
  
"No Francie. You two work well together, I've seen it. Ever since Taipei, you and Weiss haven't been able to trust one another. Trust is a necessity."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "What was the second reason?"  
  
"Ah, yes. As you know, after Tippin's article was published, SD-6 has become practically non-existant. All lower level agents have been on leave...until a week ago. Sloane has begun collaborating with Derevko (Irina)." He slid a photograph of Sloane, Derevko, and another man to Jack and Vaughn.  
  
"Who's this man?" Jack stared at the third man closely, but failed to recognize him.  
  
"Jacob Worth. The best way to describe his line of work is professional stocker. He's the best."  
  
"Do we know why they are collaborating," Jack questioned.  
  
"No. That's why I called you in here. Jack...you, Vaughn, and Sanders will be following them. We have no idea what they're looking for. I want the three of you to figure it out. That's all."  
  
As Jack and Vaughn exited Devlin's office they saw Francie headed in. Before the door close they heard Devlin say, "Take a seat Sanders."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Take a seat Sanders." Francie did so while gazing curiously at Devlin. He very rarely called her into his office. I wonder what's going on. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you." Francie nodded. "You're getting a new partner."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with my old one?"  
  
"Nothing. I've watched you and Agent Vaughn work together, and I think that you make an excellent team."  
  
Francie was still confused, but simply nodded. "Is that all?"  
  
"No. I'm sending you on your first mission. You will accompany Bristow and Vaughn. They will give you the details. You may go, now."  
  
Francie didn't move, she couldn't. My first mission! I can't believe they're finally going to let me do some field work... I can't wait to tell Steve!  
  
"Agent Sanders." She jerked her eyes back to Devlin. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good. You may go." 


	5. Nibnose

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, Josh McBride, Becky James, and Tom. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Nib-nose  
  
Jodi walked into Will's room carrying a stack of clothes. She opened up a drawer and found a letter. It had obviously been read many times. She laid down the clothes and picked it up. She knew so little about "Travis" she decided to read the letter.  
  
Will,  
  
I'm so sorry that all of this had to happen. I never  
  
imagined that it would go this far. I don't know where I'll  
  
be going, or where you will, but just remember that I love  
  
you very much. Even after you went after the story about  
  
Danny and got yourself into so much trouble. You will  
  
always be my best friend. Never forget that.   
  
Love,  
  
Sydney  
  
Jodi put the letter back and wrote down the names Will, Danny, and Sydney. Then she saw Will's diary. Reading his mail is one thing, but his diary? She couldn't resist the urge to read it. That letter was just too much. I have to find out who these people are. Travis seems so lonely. Maybe if I can find them, they will be able to cheer him up.  
  
After reading through the diary, she found only two entries that helped her. The first being:  
  
Daniel Hecht. Who would've known that that one name would ruin my entire life?  
  
The other:  
  
Brick stove. Jodi is so sweet, but brick stove? It sounds so much like Bristow that it hurts. If someone walks up to me and asks, "Travis, if you could have one wish what would it be?" I'd say, "Let me see Sydney Bristow. That's all I want."  
  
She scribbled down the last names, and ran out of the room. 


	6. His Family

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: His Family  
  
Sydney sat nervously in the car beside Josh. She was about to meet his family for the first time. After a year of dating, he'd finally convinced her to come home to Indiana with him. She wouldn't get to meet his parents or siblings yet, but she was going to meet everyone else in the family. For the first time since college, she had butterflies.  
  
She pulled down the visor and checked her appearance in the mirror. Despite her nervousness, she smiled. About a week ago she'd gotten fed up with her blond hair and blue eyes. She dyed her hair back to its original brown and stopped wearing the colored contacts. Poor Becky. Her face had been comical when Sydney had walked out of t e bathroom directly afterward.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Stace, you look completely different! It-you look gorgeous."  
  
Sydney blushed. "Thanks." She reached up and touched her hair. "It's my natural color. I got tired of dying it all the time."  
  
Becky jumped up off the couch to get a closer look. "Your eyes are brown!"  
  
Syd laughed. "Yes they are! I stopped wearing my blue contacts. I felt like a fake." In actuality, she had become fed up with all of the lies. No one knew her name, no one knew of the hardships that she'd faced. She was sick of hiding and ridding herself of her disguise was, in a way, her rebellion. If SD-6 of the CIA wanted to try something, they could bring it. She was ready for a little action. She missed parts of being a spy. The thrill of the chase, the danger, the action, the adventure. She didn't, however, miss the lies, the death, and the pain; the things that still haunted her.  
  
"Wow.Josh is going to love it."  
  
Syd looked down at her hands. How fitting that her thoughts were beginning to travel towards Vaughn, and Josh was there to stop them. Slowly she was getting over the pain and the emptiness left by Vaughn's death. She was slowly letting herself open up to Josh. And she found that the more got to know him, the more she wanted to learn. He was slowly filling the hole that had once been filled by Vaughn, and Danny, before him.  
  
Syd looked back up at Becky. "I hope so."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"We're here!"  
  
Syd looked out the window. They were sitting in front of a fairly large, brown, one-story house. There were several cars already there. Off of the side of the house was a patio where a few people were standing.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Syd turned her head back towards Josh and flashed a nervous smile. "AS ready as I'll ever be."  
  
They both got out of the car and Josh lead her to the patio. There was a couple, a little older than her and Josh, standing on the steps. Josh gave each of them a hug, the introduced her. "This is my cousin Chad and his wife Lynn. This is Stacey." She shook their hands and Josh took her to meet the rest of the family. "The man that's grilling? That's my uncle Rod, Chad's dad. This is his house. That guy over there with the sunglasses is my uncle, John. And the man talking to him is my uncle Don." He smiled at her. "Are you getting ass of this?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Good, because it gets worse." They walked into the house and Josh started pointing people out. "The woman over there is Rod's wife Nona, and the tall redheaded guy is her other son Scott. That's my cousin Trina. Over there is her sister, Shanna and her fiancé Gregg. That's Kelly, Don's wife and, the twins?, are her sons Brett and Brandon. The other two kids over there are Don's kids, Travis and Candi. The redheaded woman is John's wife, Julie, their kids are over there. The two older kids are their children, Amber and James. And-" He stopped and flashed his gorgeous smile again. "Lost?"  
  
"Completely," Syd said laughingly.  
  
"Sorry. Do you want me to finish?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, go ahead."  
  
"Ok. The two older people are my grandma and grandpa, Mort and Maxine. The cluster on the couch is my uncle Wade, his wife Susan and their kids are Ben, Sarah, and Morton. Wade is Trina and Shanna's dad. Their mom was killed in a car wreck when they were young, they don't get along with their father very well anymore. They have an older brother Shane, that in Florida with his wife and two kids. He's in the Air Force. Enough of this, I say we go to the pond. What do you think?" Sydney linked arms with him and they headed out towards the pond.  
  
The afternoon was spent swimming, fishing, playing volleyball, and doing what, she was told, the McBride family does best, eating. When dusk came everyone headed out to the pond and sat around a large bonfire. Josh's uncle Rod brought out the Karaoke machine, and Sydney stunned them all with her beautiful voice. Afterwards they shot off fireworks over the lake. Sydney loved it. She'd never been to a family get-together of her own, and it was wonderful for her to be able to pretend that she had a family to do things with. They were so nice to her that she kept forgetting that she was a visitor. They were snuggled on the swing when Josh spoke up. "Stace, we really should get going. We have to get to my parents house before it's too late, or they'll lock us out."  
  
She sighed. She didn't want to leave. "Ok." They headed for the car hand- in-hand. 


	7. Bulldogin'

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Bulldogin'  
  
"OK, city boy, let's see what ya got."  
  
"City boy? It's been three years, and you're still calling me that?"  
  
Jodi could see that those two were headed for trouble. "OK Travis, since you hate being called 'city boy' so much, we'll find something else." She looked around and got an idea when she saw her brother's practice roping calf. "If you can bulldog that practice calf, then we'll start calling you Cowboy."  
  
"Oh come on Jodi," her brother Chris complained, "that's just a bale of straw! It's too easy. Besides, he's no cowboy."  
  
"What'sa matter Chris? Afraid I'll show ya up?"  
  
"Yeah, like that's possible."  
  
"Hey you two," Jodi interrupted, "knock it off! Travis, if you make it, you're Cowboy, but if you miss-"  
  
"Which he will."  
  
Jodi smacked her brother's arm and continued. "If you miss, you're still city boy. Now can you both live with that?"  
  
"Yes." Travis turned and glared at Chris. "Can you?"  
  
"Yeah, seeing as how you're gonna be eatin' dirt, I think I can live with it."  
  
Jodi followed Travis into the barn and watched as he saddled his horse. He's so much different than when he first showed up. Emotionally and mentally, but mostly physically. Wow. Whoever said riding horses wasn't exercise definitely didn't know what they were talking about. A cowboy's trademark is his nice butt. Now I wonder why that is? He turned around and caught her staring at him. She felt herself start to blush.  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?" She tried to look innocent, but her reddened face was a dead giveaway.  
  
"Mm-hm, mm-hm. Yep." He smiled at her, making her blush even more. "Wow, maybe I should start calling you Rosy."  
  
She threw the brush that she was holding at him, but he dodged out of the way and it hit the horse. It jumped and scared both of them. "Now if you hadn't moved, and let that bounce off your head like it was supposed too, we wouldn't have gotten scared."  
  
"Who was scared?"  
  
"You were, city boy? You practically jumped to the moon, and let me tell you, that little scream of yours is quite pathetic."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Yep. So, are you ready for this?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Bulldogin'!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I was thinking that maybe you should be my hazer."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, there's no need for that."  
  
"You scared Jodi?"  
  
"No. It's just that, I mean seeing as how straw bales don't have legs and all, I don't think it's necessary."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Mm-hm. You're to puny to be a hazer anyway."  
  
"Yeah, like it takes a big strong man to ride a horse, and make sure the calf doesn't run off."  
  
Chris walked in, hearing the last part of the conversation. "Hey, Trav, you planning on needing' a hazer? That must be one talented bale of straw."  
  
"Shut-up Chris. I don't need this from a 12 year old punk kid."  
  
"I'm 15!"  
  
"Yeah well you look like a 10 year old with those scrawny little arms and chicken legs."  
  
"Hey, you're not exactly Mr. Universe yourself!"  
  
Jodi started laughing, and the two guys starred at her like she'd grown another head. "Oh come on, seriously! You two are both built better than any men I've ever seen. Now can we please get to the bulldogging'?"  
  
"Yeah, let's."  
  
They all headed out to the arena. Jodi climbed up and sat on the rail, watching as Chris carried in the bale and Travis his horse settled. She waited until Chris joined her on the rail before giving Travis the "go."  
  
He spurred his horse into action and they flew down the arena. Jodi bit her lip and leaned forward, both worried and excited. She watched as Travis leaned to the side, holding onto the saddle horn as he approached his target. He leapt from the horse and missed the bale, landing in the dirt. Both Jodi and Chris jumped off the rail and ran to see if he was all right.  
  
"Hey, looks like city boy's gonna be around for awhile. You ok?  
  
"Yeah, Chris, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
Jodi giggled. "Well, that dirt in your teeth kinda leads me to believe that you bit the dust. Literally."  
  
"He he he," he said sarcastically. He turned and walked away, mumbling to himself. Jodi was able to pick up, "I never should've left L.A." 


	8. Jack

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: This was sort of an experimental chapter. I was playing around with writing styles, so beware.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Jack  
  
Jack wanted to scream when he looked down at his beeper. "Sloane 911." It had been.along time since he'd gotten one of these messages. He'd hoped to never have to read those words again, but no such luck. He dragged himself off the couch, grabbed his keys, and reluctantly made his way out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, Jack, come in." That man's voice was like something from a bad dream, only this dream was real. No, this was worse-a nightmare. Arvin Sloane represented everything that Jack hated. Lies, deceit, hatred, betrayal; basically, his life.  
  
Jack's life was messed up on many levels, but they all seemed to be supported by one thing. Ironic that the foundation of his life would be something that he detested, no, hated. He looked at the man before him, his foundation, and put on an emotionless mask. "Arvin. It's been awhile."  
  
"Indeed it has. Sit." Sit? That was the last thing that he wanted. Lunge across the desk and strangle him, riddle his body with bullets, yes, but sit? No. He wanted to run. Run as fast and as far away as possible. He didn't care about the destination. No, that was a lie; one of the many that his life was based upon. He wanted to run to his past. To return to his happiness--his ignorance. He longed to have his loving wife and daughter once again. His daughter. Odd that he was a man with a daughter, but this daughter was a woman without a father. He'd run from her out of shame and, in part, out of pain. A fool. That's what he was. He lost his wife and ran, and in doing so lost his daughter. Then, after many years of conflict and resentment, ran from is daughter because he was ashamed of the lies, the deception, his stupidity. Now he didn't know where she was. Alive? Yes. Happy? Hopefully. That was all he had now. A few hopefullies, and some maybies, but very rarely a yes or definitely. A life of guesswork is extremely hard on an organized and controlling man such as himself.  
  
"Jack, I'm sure you don't need to be reminded about what has happened to this organization. We were betrayed by one of our best. Your daughter." Ah, now she's my daughter? Now wait, what about your fatherly feelings? Oh yes, heartless monsters are incapable of feeling.  
  
Sloane mistook Jack's angry countenance for anger towards Sydney. "I figured that you would feel this way. That's why I called you. We have, after all these years, been able to track down someone that is connected to Sydney. We're leaving immediately."  
  
"We?" That was never good. Sloane never got his hands dirty unless it was something personal. Very personal.  
  
"Yes. I will be accompanying you."  
  
This would be the perfect opportunity to take them down. The CIA had basically abandoned the idea of taking down SD-6. After leaving the Alliance, it had become practically invisible, still posing enough of a threat to keep Sydney in witness protection, but not enough to focus time and energy on. Now, however, with Sloane in the open it would be an easy op. Unfortunately, there would be no way to contact the CIA before leaving. Even if he could he didn't yet know their destination. "Where are we going?"  
  
"That's need to know, Jack, and you don't." 


	9. Where Have I Seen Her?

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9: Where have I seen her?  
  
Jodi looked at the names that she'd scribbled down. How were all of theses people connected? Where should she start? What would she find out about the mystery man, Travis Poole?  
  
She sat down at her computer and, almost reluctantly, began her search. "Daniel Hect" brought up 12,000 replies. Ha, yeah right! She narrowed her results by adding "+Los Angeles." Now there was only one match-a newspaper article. She clicked the link and gasped as a familiar face appeared on the screen.  
  
*******  
  
Francie sat across the desk from Vaughn and simply stared at him. Her mind traveled from one topic to the next. Where was Jack.lunch was in twenty minutes.Steve had to work late tonight.  
  
The sound of the phone caused her to jump slightly. Vaughn looked at her and flashed a teasing smile. To try and cover the fact that she was embarrassed, she picked up a pen and threw it at him.  
  
"Vaughn. Jack?" He laid the phone down on his desk and looked up at her with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"What was that about?" Something was wrong. Vaughn was worried about something, and that usually only happened when it involved Sydney.  
  
"That was Jack." She studied Vaughn's face closely. He was still thinking about what Jack had told him.  
  
"What'd he say?" He was still staring into space. "Mike."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"He said that Sloane contacted him, and to trace his phone." That couldn't possibly be good news. Sloane hadn't contacted Jack since about a year ago when he'd supposedly found Sydney.  
  
"Is that all he said?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you think they're going after Syd?"  
  
Most likely, yes. That's all the man lives for, getting revenge. "I don't know Michael. I just don't know."  
  
*******  
  
Jodi jumped up from her computer and ran to her bed, her mind racing. I've seen the woman before. I know I have. She shuffled through a stack of letters in an old shoe box, and pulled one out that was from her friend Amber. It read:  
  
Jodi,  
  
Hey girl! How was your 4th of July? Mine was great. We went to My Aunt Nona's and had a blast. I finally got to meet my cousin's girlfriend. (Hahaha.Josh's got a girlfriend! Poor Jodi.) she's really cool, and she's gorgeous! Remember his last girlfriend? That chic that he met at college that dumped him? Well, Stacy's twice as pretty as she was. She's not stuck up either, which is a definite plus.  
  
I'm really sorry that this was so short. The whole family says hi. Miss ya bunches.  
  
Love,  
  
Amber  
  
P.S. I sent you some pictures, so you'd better go get a rag!  
  
There. That is definitely the same person. Stacy. Another name added to the puzzle. She slowly got up and walked to the computer and started reading the article.  
  
Daniel Hecht was murdered.police say that there are no suspects.fiancé is a friend of our own Will Tippin. Will Tippin. There we go. She looked up at the picture and read the picture fully expecting to read "Hecht and his fiancé, Stacey something" but was shocked to see the name Sydney Bristow in its place. What's going on here? 


	10. I Met Someone Else

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: I met someone else.  
  
Sydney sat at her desk looking very much the part of a young schoolteacher with everything going for her. And at the present time, that just happened to be the case.  
  
She looked out at her class in awe for what had to be the billionth time. Her class. She was finally a teacher. This was the middle of her second year, but still she felt like she was living in a dream world-expecting to wake up at any moment to the intrusive ringing of her telephone and here those two sweet words. "Joey's Pizza?" Always said with such a sweet, innocent voice that betrayed the words' true meanings; danger, deceit, and oddly enough, truth. How deceit and truth were able to coexist in the same object was beyond her, but it had happened nonetheless.  
  
Her life was just so normal now! Her biggest life crisis, at the moment, was that her oh-so-sweet boyfriend had turned out to be an even better liar than she. That's right, Josh McBride turned out to be one of the biggest jerks that she'd ever dated. He actually rivaled Noah for first prize.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Stace, we need to talk."  
  
Never a good way to start out a conversation; especially with your recently distanced boyfriend. "Yeah? What about?"  
  
"There's someone else."  
  
Syd began to choke on the water that she'd just took a sip of. "There's what?" What else was she supposed to say? Of all the things that she'd expected to hear from him tonight, this was not one of them.  
  
"I met someone else Stacey." She was only capable of a blank stare, forcing him to continue. "You're great Stace, but being, or being with a teacher just doesn't appeal to me anymore. I need something more exciting; something a little on the dangerous side."  
  
"So who is she?"  
  
"Becky's friend, Samantha."  
  
"A police officer."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Syd chuckled at that memory. He left her, a spy-in-hiding, for a police officer saying that he needed more excitement. Like having a hostile intelligence agency trying to track you down and kill you is an every day thing. Nope, nothing exciting or dangerous about that! She once again found herself laughing softly, drawing a few curious looks from some of her students.  
  
The breakup wasn't as bad as Sydney had thought it would have been. She was actually a little relieved that her focus was now free to return to Vaughn. She missed sitting for hours, just thinking of how sweet and handsome he had been. Thinking over all the times that she had turned to him for comfort. And realizing, not for the first time, how true the quote, "You don't know what you have until you've lost it," really was. Only as she'd watched Vaughn drown had she realized the depth of her feelings for him. Better late than never, I suppose. 


	11. What's In Illinois?

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: What's in Illinois?  
  
Francie and Vaughn were still sitting n Vaughn's office. Neither had spoken for hours, both lost in thought.  
  
Vaughn sat twirling a large coin between his fingers worrying about Sydney. The fact that he hadn't seen her in years didn't ease his anxiety. If anything, it made it worse. Ever since Dixon had reported her and she'd been forced into hiding he'd hoped that they would be able to be together. He had the whole thing planned out. After Sloane, and what remained of the alliance, had been taken down he would be allowed to know where she was. The information would reveal to him that she was still single (hopefully) and he would be free to catch the first flight to-wherever it was.  
  
But now? Now Sloane may very well kill her before they ever got to lay eyes on each other.  
  
The office door flew open revealing Steve Sanders very much out of breath. Francie jumped out of her chair and ran to meet her husband.  
  
"Please tell me they know where they're at."  
  
"Yeah they do."  
  
Now it was Vaughn's turn to jump out of his chair. "Where?"  
  
"Illinois."  
  
Vaughn's brow furrowed in confusion. "What's in Illinois?"  
  
"Sydney."  
  
*********  
  
Jack sat across from Sloane in the back of an unmarked van. Since leaving SD-6 Jack had only been given a few seconds to himself which he used to contact Vaughn. Other than that, Sloane hadn't left his side.  
  
The van stopped in a nice residential area. He turned to Sloane with an expectant look on his face.  
  
"We received an anonymous tip. The only information given was a name and address. When we tried to check this person out, but we weren't able to find any information, not even a social security number or driver's license. It may have been rash to come here without conformation, but at this point I'm beyond caring."  
  
"So we don't know what the connection is?"  
  
"No. Is that a problem?"  
  
"I wouldn't think so."  
  
"Good. Here." Sloane handed him a portfolio. "Just in case you need to get into the house, you can say you're a salesman."  
  
Jack stepped out of the van and checked the address. The house was across the street, in plain view of the van.  
  
Jack marched up the steps to the front porch and knocked on the door. A blonde woman in her thirties answered the door.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I don't know." Jack flashed a quick smile. "Are you Stacey Carter?" 


	12. Discoveries

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Discoveries  
  
Jodi sat in shock looking at a picture of Will Tippin. A search through the Los Angeles Register's website brought up an old article that was written by him. There was an editors note that stated that, "Tippin had been doing research about the murder of Daniel Hecht and wrote the article. He left to meet with someone, telling one of his co-workers to publish his story if anything happened to him. Obviously something has because no one has seen or heard from him since."  
  
The date on the article was close to Travis' arrival and the picture was almost an exact replica. It wouldn't take a genius to figure out that Will and Travis were the same man.  
  
Obviously, Travis had been lying to them about everything. Jodi was both furious and devastated that her best friend had been lying to her from Day 1. She waited, not so patiently, as the article printed. When it was finished, she snatched it from the tray and ran out to find her father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jacked hoped with every fiber of his being that this woman wasn't Stacey Carter. He knew Sloane was listening to his conversation and if this woman said anything to reveal Sydney, there would be no way that he could keep that information away from him.  
  
"Um, no. I'm Becky James, Stacey's my roommate."  
  
Jack barely contained a sigh as he proceeded with his act. "Oh, I'm sorry. You live here then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm here to check the heating system in your home. The company said that there might be a problem."  
  
"Really?" She seemed shocked at this, but not the least bit suspicious.  
  
They should teach 'How to tell when you're being lied to' in school. This is getting too easy. "Unfortunately, yes. May I come in?"  
  
"Oh!" She stepped out of the doorway revealing a stylishly decorated living room complete with first rate electronics, but it still maintained a homey feel. "Yeah, sure come on in."  
  
Jack did so and sat when she motioned for him to do so. He quickly scanned the area; the first thing that he noticed was a picture of three people. The first was obviously Miss James, the other two were obviously a couple: a good-looking man and-Sydney?  
  
Jack's heart practically stopped beating when realization came; Sydney was Stacey Carter. Somehow he managed to control his voice and ask in a normal tone, "May I ask where Ms. Carter is?"  
  
"She's at work." Jack was satisfied with this answer and knew that Sloane would be too, so he started to move on, but Becky continued. "She works at the high school here in town. You could probably arrange a meeting with her during her prep period if need be."  
  
Once again his heart faltered. So much for being satisfied with 'work'! As Jack opened his mouth to continue the door crashed open, revealing Sloane gun-in-hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Jodi made her way out the front door, she slammed into Tra-Will. She was in no mood to see him right now, so she just shoved past him without so much as a 'hello'. She could have screamed when Will reached out and grabbed her arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Normally she liked it when he was concerned about her, but she too hurt to care now.  
  
"Don't touch me," she ground out.  
  
He pulled his hands back like she'd burnt him. "Jodi, what's your problem?"  
  
She shoved the article in his face and started to yell. "This! This is my problem! What kind of stunt are you trying pull here, Travis? No, Will, that's your name right?"  
  
She stopped her ranting and looked, really looked, at his face. He was white as a sheet, and the hand that held the print out of his article was trembling. "H-how did you find this?" His voice was a quite rasp.  
  
"It doesn't matter how I found it. I want some answers or I'm taking this to my dad."  
  
He walked over and sat down on the porch swing motioning for her to follow. "Jodi, I'm in the Witness Protection Program." 


	13. Intentions Revealed

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Intentions Revealed  
  
Jack locked eyes with Arvin Sloane as he waltzed into the room. His mind was moving at the speed of light to figure out what Sloane was up to; all the while his face remained impassive. Behind him he could here Ms. James whimpering and mumbling to herself.  
  
Sloane pointed the gun straight at Jack's head and began explaining himself with an odd expression of humor and hatred. "Jack, did you really think that you could fool me? I know that you betrayed me; that you're no different from that daughter of yours. I know who you work for, and quite frankly I'm disappointed that when you learned of my affiliation with your dear wife, that you didn't put it all together.  
  
"I brought you here for two reasons. The first being that I needed you to get the information on Sydney's whereabouts, I'm a little rusty. I also needed bait, and you my friend will do the trick."  
  
Jack was kicking himself for not piecing at least that much together. "So what's your plan?"  
  
"Jack, you can drop the act. There is only one person in this room that is convinced that you're not terrified, and it is neither you nor me."  
  
If for no reason other than to anger Sloane, Jack refused to show any emotion. The two men starred at each other until Becky broke the silence.  
  
"W-would someone please tell me what's going on here?"  
  
Neither man answered.  
  
Sloane walked over to her, the gun never leaving Jack, and leaned down to talk to her. "Ms. James, I don't think you want to know what is going on here." He straightened back up, "However, I think that you may be interested in the little surprise I have for your roommate. Why don't you join us?" With that he grabbed her by the arm, yanked her to her feet and moved both her and Jack back out to the van.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jodi sat through Will's brief explanation in a mild state of shock. Of all the things that she had expected to hear, this was not one of them.  
  
"S-so, you are Will Tippin, from L.A., a reporter."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, and you found out that the people who murdered your friends' fiancé were."  
  
"They were bad people Jodi. That's all I can say."  
  
She sat looking down at her hands folded in her lap thinking about all of this information. It was a scary thought that what had gotten Will into so much trouble was basically the same thing that she had just done.  
  
"Tra-Will?"  
  
The poor man looked close to tears at hearing someone use his real name again. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"What?" His shock was evident in his raised voice.  
  
"I read in your journal that you would give anything to see Sydney again. Is it true?"  
  
Will dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair, topped off with a sigh. "Yeah."  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I could tell you where to find here?"  
  
She looked up into her friend's hopeful, but reluctant, face and knew the answer before he ever said it.  
  
"I'd say, 'let me at her.'" 


	14. Merging

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14: Merging  
  
The auditorium was filled with students and teachers waiting for the convocation to begin. It was an anti-drug convo, the twentieth (ok, a slight exaggeration) one that year, but it was still a welcome distraction.  
  
Sydney was normally excited about attending these, but today she was dreading it. There was no reason in particular, just a general feeling of uneasiness that had washed over her, as she'd set foot in the auditorium.  
  
As everyone moved into his or her seats she had the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. This had happened only one time since accepting this job, and she had walked into the hall to find two boys fighting, if you could call it that. A large senior, a linebacker, had pinned a shrimp- sized freshman to the wall and was beating him to a pulp.  
  
She'd ignored the fact that you weren't supposed to step into the middle of a fight, and shoved the football player across the hall into the opposite wall. Maybe it was her strength, of maybe the fury in her eyes, but for whatever reason he'd backed down.  
  
The memory of that incident was enough to prompt her to leave the auditorium and search the halls. After searching every hallway, and finding nothing, she was utterly confused, until she heard the voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sloane was after Sydney. There wasn't a doubt in his mind now.  
  
"Steve," Vaughn began, "what's Devlin doing?"  
  
"Vaughn, there's no proof-"  
  
"No proof?!" Vaughn and Francie shouted the question in unison, startling Steve.  
  
"Mike, Francie, you know how it works. We can't risk Sydney's cover if we don't know that she's in danger."  
  
"Oh, really?" And I suppose this is where you say we're too emotionally attached!" Vaughn instantly regretted his harsh words, he and Steve were friends after all, but this conversation was reminiscent of his arguments with Haladki."  
  
"No, I was going to say that if you really want to help her, I have the address of her school."  
  
"She's still in grad school," Vaughn found this hard to believe.  
  
"No she's a teacher."  
  
The two who had known Sydney were both grinning like fools: extremely happy that their friend had realized her dream.  
  
Steve handed Vaughn an envelope. "Two tickets to Illinois. You two had better hurry before the flight leaves."  
  
Vaughn snatched his phone and jacket and grabbed Steve up in a bear hug before running out the door. Francie was right behind him, throwing her arms around Steve's neck, kissed him quite thoroughly, and raced out the door leaving a stunned man alone in the office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will and Jodi walked up to the school secretary's desk. Will started. "Hi, my name's Ty Williams, this is my daughter. We were thinking of moving into this area and would like to take a tour of the building, if possible." They had spent the whole flight up and the drive from the airport rehearsing, so hopefully everything would run smoothly.  
  
"I'm sorry, everyone is in the auditorium at the moment."  
  
"Oh. Well, would it be alright if we join them?"  
  
"Sure. I don't think that will be a problem."  
  
After receiving their guest passes and directions to the auditorium, they walked the halls until they found where they were going. They opened the doors and found that the entire auditorium was full. The only available seats were in the back now. Almost as soon as they took their seats, the lights went off and the spotlight was turned on. A short, sinister, man stepped into the light and Jodi heard Will gasp. 


	15. Just Like The Movies

Title: Almost Perfect  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Chelsea (#47)  
  
  
  
  
  
Distribution: Anywhere you want, just let me know!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Three years post ATY. Sydney is a school teacher and thinks Vaughn is dead, Will is a ranch hand, Francie is w/ the CIA and Vaughn is lonely and miserable.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the characters Jodi Granger, Steve Sanders, and Becky James. Everything else (the show, or any other copyrighted items) belong to the rightful owners, whoever they might be.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Background Information: Sydney was saved from her mother in Taipei by Jack and Will; no one was killed. Vaughn survived, but Sydney is unaware of this fact. Dixon reported Sydney, and she and Will were sent into witness protection directly after returning. Vaughn doesn't know Syd's whereabouts. Will's article was printed; the beginning of the end for SD-6. Francie was told the truth after she caused much trouble by continually going to the police. She was recruited after refusing to enter WP.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I got the transcript from Secret Agent Fan. The text between the "~" are basically copy/paste. I changed it around a little, but it was already well worded. Just know that those aren't mine. It's really long! If you haven't seen the pilot episode, then beware!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15: Just like the movies  
  
Tom's POV  
  
The lights in the auditorium finally dimmed, and the spotlight came on. A short, balding, scruffy-faced man walked into the spotlight. As was the custom, all of the students started to applaud in welcome. Tom just happened to be close enough to the stage that he could see the man smirk.  
  
"Thank you for that kind welcome. I'm afraid that there has been a slight change in plans." As if on cue someone turned of the projector. "We have a small film that we will be showing you. I must warn you though," he finished the sentence on a slight laugh/growl, "parental discretion is advised."  
  
The movie came on. There was no music and the film was poor quality, it looked like it may have been surveillance footage. On the screen, Tom watched as two Asian men dragged a young woman into an old storage room. She was wearing a black cat suit and had flaming red hair. They shoved her head underwater and held her there while she struggled. (It was like some really great spy movie; Tom was hooked.) The men pulled the woman back and threw her to the ground, for the first time the audience was given a clear view of the gasping woman's face. The crowd let out a gasp of their own as they recognized the face of their beloved Miss Carter.  
  
Tom practically jumped up out of his chair, trying to get a closer look at the screen. He glanced over at his buddy incredulously.  
  
The men started to yell at her in a foreign language, which she answered in. Tom winced when one man grabbed her up by her hair and threw her into a chair. They started to talk to her and, once again, Tom winced when one of them slapped her. The men then cuffed her to the chair, and stepped back.  
  
The students were deathly quiet as they watched the Spanish teacher stare at the door, fearfully panting.  
  
The door opened and another Asian man walked in carrying a syringe. Squirting it, he walked over and, with the two other men holding her down, tried to inject her. She squirmed around until they finally managed to get the needle in her arm. That done he stepped back and Miss Carter stared at him and then slipped into unconsciousness. The screen faded. "30 Minutes Later" appeared on the black screen.  
  
The scene then continued. The first thing that was noticeable was that the woman was now awake. She lifted her head, moaned, closed her eyes, and allowed her head to fall back.  
  
The man, with the syringe, was in front of her. This time when she started talking, it was English.  
  
If there had been any doubt about whether or not the woman in the footage was indeed their teacher, they were put to rest at the sound of her voice. She was obviously drugged, but it was definitely the voice of Stacey Carter.  
  
"Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow. I don't know what you put in that stuff. Wow. Wooo."  
  
The man answered in English. "I'd rather not make this too painful."  
  
"Me, too. Thanks. Glad we're on the same page. It's good." The man took a step closer to her. "Woahhhhhh..."  
  
"Who are you working for? I'll not ask you again."  
  
"Okay. Get a pen."  
  
If it was possible, the entire room became even more silent, waiting for her answer. Tom dug around in his pocket to do as she had said, waiting along with her interrogator.  
  
She waited until the man got out a pad of paper and took his seat. "Write this down. E-M-E-T-I-B. You got that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Now reverse it."  
  
Tom did so along with the other man. He looked at the end result, 'Bite Me', and laughed slightly at the sound of her drug-affected laughter. He just stared at the woman on the screen. She was completely different from the one that he knew. He was absolutely shocked at the words and tone of voice that came next.  
  
"I've got bad news for you, man. I'm your worst enemy. I've got nothing to lose."  
  
One of the guards from earlier carried a black kit over to the man which, when opened, revealed dentistry utensils.  
  
The man's words sent shivers down Tom's spine. "That's not exactly true. You have teeth."  
  
Tom was holding his breath, amazed that she wasn't going to cave. They stuck a metal utensil into her mouth and pried it open. The man was standing over her with a tooth-pulling utensil in hand.  
  
"Okay. Let's try one more time. Who do you work for?"  
  
Again, Tom, and everyone else, waited for her to answer the man. This time it seemed that she would, because she started to mumble; trying to talk around the device. They removed it so she could talk.  
  
"Ah... I just want to say... start with the teeth in the back. If you don't mind."  
  
Tom was amazed. He wanted to look away, to stop watching, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, and he couldn't keep her blood- curdling screams that accompanied the un-medicated tooth pulling.  
  
The creepy little man walked back into the spotlight and the film paused.  
  
"I'm sure that you've figured out by now that the unfortunate woman in this footage is your very own Miss Carter. Don't feel too sorry for her, there is more to this that you haven't seen. It is just as entertaining as the rest, I assure you.  
  
"Now, I would love to continue the film, but I think it would be far more interesting to have the star on stage don't you?" He turned and motioned off stage. Two people were escorted onto the stage at gunpoint. Not surprisingly, the room was once again filled with gasps and screams.  
  
The small man started to speak again. "Miss.what is it? Miss Carter? Isn't that what you go by these days, Sydney?"  
  
Sydney?  
  
"No, I don't think that suits you.  
  
"Agent Bristow, if you do not show yourself in the next 30 seconds, your father and friend will die. I would hate to have to kill your father too: after Danny."  
  
The door at the back of the auditorium swung open, slamming against the wall. Every head in the room pivoted around to see who it was. Predictably enough, it was Miss Carter/Sydney Bristow.  
  
A man with an assault rifle, who had been guarding the door, stepped forward to apprehend her, but the man on stage frantically screamed for him to stop.  
  
"Do not get within arms reach of her. Not under any circumstances."  
  
The guard took a step back and motioned her toward the stage. She kept her eyes locked on the man, on stage, the entire time. Tom watched in awe as she passed him. There wasn't a trace of fear on her lovely face. There was, however, hatred.  
  
When she finally reached the stage, Sloane motioned her towards a chair. Four armed guards ran onto the stage, each aiming a gun at her head.  
  
Tom was wondering why they needed four armed guards, not in reaching distance, surrounding a high school Spanish teacher.  
  
As one of the men began cuffing her arms and legs to the chair, Sydney spoke. "What do you want Sloane."  
  
"Revenge, Sydney. You ruined everything that I'd built my life around. The only possible way I can think of to repay your kindness is to do the same to you.  
  
"A teacher; that's what you've always wanted to be, right? I plan to take that from you like you did to me. I want everyone to know what you really are."  
  
Tom was becoming impatient; he wanted to hear the answers to some of his questions as soon as he possibly could. He assumed that "Sloane" was going to be the one to give them to him.  
  
"I'm sure that you're all wondering why we have taken such extreme precautions. Let's just watch the rest of the video."  
  
The film that had been paused on a faded screen came back on again. Sydney was still setting in the chair, her mouth was bloody and swollen.  
  
The man walked into the room and pulled a chair up next to her.  
  
"The pill I gave you helps the pain. I could tell because you stopped screaming so loudly. That medication, however, only lasts for two hours. And it's been two hours almost. So," he stood up, "you have a choice. Which way to go next?" He held up a bottle of pills and the tooth-pulling utensil. "Tell me, and you get one more."  
  
She mumbled something.  
  
"Louder!"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
The man leaned forward until he was only inches from her face. "Who do you work for, you pretty little girl?"  
  
The familiar gasp came from the audience once again as Sydney head bunts him; he falls to the ground. ~She flipped her chair over so the back of the chair choked him across his throat. She got the handcuffs undone, grabbed the man and the chair, sat him down on it and handcuffed him. Sydney broke a broom over her knee, snapping it in two, and came near him with the puller.~  
  
"No... no..."  
  
~She jabbed the utensil into his crotch and he screamed. Two guards entered. She hit the first guy with the broom. Hit the second guy. She kicked the first man, hit the second with the piece of broom and roundhouse kicked the first. She grabbed the two guns from the men and left.~  
  
Once again the screen faded to black, this time the words read, "Who is she?" Picture after picture of Sydney in different disguises flashed up on the screen. She gave her name several times, never was it the same: Victoria King, Kate Jones, Christiana Stevens, and many more. It showed her crying her way out of different situations in different languages and dialects.  
  
A picture of Sydney, handcuffed to a chair, flashed on the screen. You can't see the man who's talking, but who wants to anyway?  
  
"Ms. Bristow, I'm special officer Kendall, FBI."  
  
FBI?  
  
"You're being held under national security directive 81A. Per the directive, we can legally file formal charges against you based on current evidence. We would appreciate your cooperation in answering a series of questions. If you choose legal counsel, then this meeting is canceled and we'll determine the charges based on current evidence. It's your decision."  
  
"I have nothing to hide."  
  
~Kendall nodded slightly and opened a folder.~ "Please state your name and occupation."  
  
"Sydney Bristow. I'm an intelligence officer for the United States government."  
  
"Under which agency?"  
  
"CIA."  
  
The film stopped, the silence ringing in everyone's ears until Sydney broke it. "Where did you get that footage?"  
  
"Haladki wasn't our only mole."  
  
Tom was completely confused. He knew enough about the FBI and CIA to know that everything that they were hearing was probably classified information, but he couldn't follow any of it anyway, so it didn't really matter.  
  
"What about the mission surveillance?"  
  
"Courtesy of your dear mother.  
  
"After your original Taipei mission, she has had a man following you. He wasn't allowed to return to her until she summoned him, so you were lucky. However, when she finally got a hold of this man, she gladly contacted me. Not only was she able to give me your current alias, she was able to reveal to me that your father was also a mole. Needless to say I was upset." He walked over and stood in front of her. "Your friend over there told me the only information that I needed: where to find you."  
  
Every light on the stage suddenly flashed on, making it impossible for the people onstage to see past the edge of it. Once again the doors were launched open, but this time it was every door that led into the auditorium simultaneously, not just one. Through each door two people with guns and vests came through, taking out the guards posted there.  
  
Sloane whipped out a gun and pointed it at Becky James' head; Sydney and her father had already had guns trained on them.  
  
The man, who looked to be in charge, shouted up at the stage, "Sloane if you move another inch we'll turn you into a human sieve!"  
  
From his close position, Tom could see that Sydney had visibly paled and tears were gathering in her eyes, which were searching the darkness frantically.  
  
Sloane's face was a mask of pure terror. The hand holding the gun was trembling, but when he spoke the words were as steady and chilling as ever. "If you shoot me you'll never get out of here alive."  
  
"I have enough men in this room for you, and all your men, to have at least three holes put through you."  
  
Tom glanced around the auditorium and could see that the man was bluffing. They had enough to take out Sloane's group, but not as many as he claimed. At best there were only eight of them: seven men and one woman.  
  
Sloane didn't look like he was going to back down. He stared first at his target then back out into the darkness. As the mystery man started to count down Sloane became more frantic. As the count neared the single digits Sloane raised the gun and the room was filled with gunfire.  
  
Tom and the rest of the room scrambled to the floor in a frantic effort to avoid the flying bullets. Everything that happened next was in a haze; adrenaline surges tend to have that effect. The next thing that he remembered seeing was a tall blonde man run up on stage, followed by a younger girl, and grab Sydney in a desperate hug. She started to cry, but couldn't hug back because she was still cuffed. Her father walked over and nodded to the man who was holding his daughter then bent down to un-cuff her. Two of the vested "conquerors" walked up onto the stage. As soon as they stepped into the light Sydney's eyes were locked on the pair. She was now hugging the blonde man back, but she was starring at the handsome hero.  
  
The auditorium was strangely quiet. Instead of the chaos that would normally follow such an occurrence, the room was again filled with silence. They were watching with rapt attention as the woman standing beside the rescue leader gently pushed him forward.  
  
The young girl onstage noticed that Sydney's attention was not on the man she was crying on and stepped up to remove her friend. At his confused look she motioned towards the man who was burning a whole through the woman before him.  
  
Sydney managed to get out a chocked whisper that, fortunately for the audience, the microphones picked up making it possible for the entire auditorium to hear.  
  
"Vaughn? I-I thought you were dead."  
  
He grabbed her and held her tightly, maybe too tightly, and whispered back into her hair, "I know."  
  
They stood there holding each other while Vaughn's friend and the blonde man embraced and he introduced her to his friend. (They learned that the woman was Francie, the blonde man was Will, and the girl was Jodi.)  
  
Francie then turned back to the newly reunited couple and whispered, "Syd?"  
  
She turned her head and looked at her. "Francie?!" The two women hugged and the tears, that never really stopped, began to fall again.  
  
The reunion continued onstage as the students and teachers were escorted out of the auditorium.  
  
Tom was one of the last people out of the room. He looked back when he heard Sydney talking again. He looked back, the secret romance fan that he was, and watched the scene.  
  
She walked up to Vaughn and stood awkwardly before him, staring at his shoes. "I guess my cover's blown, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I never thought I'd be glad to hear that."  
  
She looked up at him, hopeful. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, right now I'm going to do something that could very well get me fired."  
  
As he leaned towards her, she whispered almost inaudibly, "I hope so."  
  
Then they kissed. It was just like the movies, and Tom was embarrassed as he always was as he walked out of the "theater" feeling giddy over a happy ending.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
A/N: I'm back! Thanks for reading this, and for replying, that's the only thing that keeps me writing. I will post the epilogue later, it's called "Reagan Anne!" so keep your eyes open! 


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys! In case you didn't notice, I posted the epilogue separately. It's called Reagan Anne (like I've said before). 


End file.
